


Merlisten Episode 49: Crossovers & Fusions

by Merlisten



Series: Merlisten [49]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Don't copy to another site, Fanfiction, M/M, Meta, Podcast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 11:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20425400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlisten/pseuds/Merlisten
Summary: In today’s episode, the hosts are joined by two guests to talk about Crossover & Fusion fanfiction! We got into the difference between Crossovers and Fusions, popular fandoms that get crossed/fused with Merlin a lot, and all kinds of other things.





	Merlisten Episode 49: Crossovers & Fusions

**Author's Note:**

> Your hosts are [MissSnowFox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissSnowFox/pseuds/MissSnowFox) and [xancredible](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xancredible). They are joined by [Markie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ueberdemnebelmeer/pseuds/ueberdemnebelmeer) and [Hanson](https://impulsive-thots.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Episodes are rated Teen and Up for potentially crude language, or discussion of sexual or violent themes.

manip by [rou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rou/pseuds/rou), cover by [xan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xancredible)

### Streaming

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still download this podfic below.

Also available on [iTunes](https://itunes.apple.com/de/podcast/merlisten/id1397027322?l=en).

### Download

[MP3](http://merlisten.parakaproductions.com/Podcast/Episodes/Episode%2049%20-%20Crossovers%20and%20Fusions.mp3) | (right click, save as) | 01:58:26 | 82 MB  
---|---|---|---  
  
### Additional Notes

Files hosted on [parakaproductions](http://parakaproductions.com). Thank you, [paraka](http://parakaproductions.com/paraka/), for providing this service.  
Music composed exclusively for _Merlisten_ by [SideStepping](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SideStepping).  
All additional music and sound effects stem from freesound.org. You can find links to mentioned fanworks, resources, and news on our [website](http://merlisten.parakaproductions.com/episode-49-fanfiction-crossovers-fusions/). 

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in becoming a guest on the podcast, [get in touch with us](mailto:merlisten.podcast@gmail.com). A schedule of upcoming episodes can be found [here](http://merlisten.parakaproductions.com/schedule).
> 
> [Website](http://merlisten.parakaproductions.com) || [tumblr](http://merlisten.tumblr.com) || [twitter](https://twitter.com/merlisten) || [Discord](https://discord.gg/4GKqdHf) || [iTunes](https://itunes.apple.com/de/podcast/merlisten/id1397027322?l=en)


End file.
